Fallen Into Flames
by Codyknight22
Summary: Cinder has formed a plan, but the end goal of her plan will not leave those around Beacon unharmed. Cinderruby, rated M for some character injury (it's fairly substantial).


Fallen Into Flames

**This is the first fic that I will be giving out from my live stream event. This one is going to my friend, Scott Mcilveen, for donating the most. He wants Cinderruby because we're trash, so let's get going.**

The surprises for Cinder had started, at first, as unpleasant.

The girl that she had run into on the first day at Beacon had been the same one that dealt so many issues to Roman. Cinder had barely bothered to learn her name, but after their meetings became more frequent Cinder started to recognize Ruby Rose.

Cinder kept finding the girl. She would see her talking to someone else, but it would stray over to Cinder. Ruby would talk, Cinder would attempt to wrap it up, Emerald and Mercury were the only two who ever saw what was occurring but they weren't dumb enough to comment on it.

But slowly, very slowly, Cinder began to realize the value of this young girl to her team. She clearly drove them all, clearly was a major piece within Beacon, and most importantly, a major piece against them.

Some things simply had to change.

When it became a little more clear that this girl was getting a growing interest in Cinder, she decided that it was time to see if she could get the turn around.

Cinder Fall walked through the halls of Beacon, her heels clattering after every footstep. The sound echoed so with such clarity and crispness, Cinder knew that it would be easy to identify the sound from a mile away.

She rounded the corner, looking finding herself in the library. She looked down at her scroll, seeing that Emerald had confirmed what was occurring. Cinder let a faint smile cross her face, holding it there so that Ruby would believe in how genuine it was.

Cinder walked through to the fiction section, seeing the girl dressed in the red hood directly in the middle of the isle.

"Oh, Ruby," Cinder said, her voice filling with surprise.

"Cinder?" Ruby asked, turning around. Her head was originally tilted, but once she saw Cinder it moved up and her face erupted into a wide smile with even wider eyes. "Hi!"

"It's a surprise to see you here," Cinder said, holding firmly to her face with the upper-corners of her mouth slightly held up. Ruby nodded in agreement, waiting there for a few moments.

"You're good with weapons, aren't you?" Cinder asked suddenly. Ruby's eyes grew a little bit wider, her body tensing slightly.

"Y-y-yes?" Ruby stuttered, her mouth narrowing.

"Hm, good, I've been _really _struggling with my weapons class. I was wondering if you could really help a friend. Your team doesn't need you too badly, do they?" Cinder let her words hang thick in the air.

"Sure," Ruby finally said. The slightly raised corners suddenly became massive grin as the first piece to Cinder's plan fell into place.

"Wonderful. How about we head to my dorm. It's _far _better than the confines of this library." Ruby nodded, not really sure as to what else to do. Cinder took Ruby's hand, guiding her to the dorm that was provided to her by Beacon._  
><em>

_Cinder's Dor_m

Cinder had thought very far ahead, telling both Emerald and Mercury to clear out. It would take a lot for Ruby to bend to her, it was going to be best if Ruby wasn't surrounded by people she didn't know.

Really, apart from the two of them, the dorm was completely barren. It held a few open books (placed there by design) and a spare uniform on Cinder's bed.

Cinder took a seat on her bed, setting the uniform aside. She pulled out a book, resting it on her lap.

"Have a seat, please," Cinder requested, noticing that Ruby was standing in obvious uncertainty. Ruby gratefully sat down next to Cinder, smiling at her.

"So what specifically do you want to know?" Ruby asked, in a realm that (even though she was nearby Cinder) she held full confidence and control over.

"This section here," Cinder said, shuffling the book between the two of them. Ruby took the took with a quick flash of her hands, reading over the piece for only a few brief moments.

"Oh, really this isn't too bad," Ruby stated confidently. She proceeded to explain (rapidly until Cinder reminded her to slow down) the general theory associated with this piece. Really Cinder wasn't paying any attention, she knew everything that she had to about weapons. All she was doing was planting her seeds.

A hand on Ruby back.

Her face being only a few inches away from Ruby's.

A slowing of breath, to make it just a little bit heavier.

Ruby wasn't noticing anything at the moment, but she knew that once Ruby snapped out of her determination, Cinder's actions would be impossible to ignore.

"Do you get it now?" Ruby said, finally signifying the end of her topic.

"Hm, yes I think I do," Cinder said slowly, being sure to slip as much into her tone as within her physical limitations. Cinder's hand could feel when Ruby noticed the subtle attempts at getting closer.

"G-g-good," Ruby stuttered. "Is there a-a-anything else that y-y-you need to know?"

"One more thing." Cinder leaned in even closer to Ruby, feeling the younger girl tensing up even more. Cinder waited until she was practically pressed directly against her ear.

"Is this working?"

"H-h-h-huh?" Ruby stuttered. Cinder finally turned Ruby's head, pressing her lips directly against the younger girl's. Ruby's eyes widened, her arms flailing until she melted into it.

It hadn't been hard to guess, Cinder could always read people's emotions. But the young girl's awkwardness had almost doomed the plan. Sometimes, not even Cinder could silently maneuver her way into someone's heart. A direct and blunt approach was needed, especially with someone like this.

Cinder pulled away from Ruby, smiling wide.

"I'll take that as a yes," Cinder said softly, poking some fun at the girl. Ruby nodded stupidly while Cinder grabbed ahold of Ruby's hand. "How about you come in again?" Ruby nodded one more time, Cinder rising to her feet.

"Now, I think you should get back to your team," Cinder said, her voice leaving no room for interpretation. "I do hope to make this more regular."

"Me too," Ruby said, her voice completely in a daze. "B-b-bye Cinder."

"Goodbye my Rose," Cinder said pleasantly.

But her word choice had gone unnoticed by Ruby.

_My Rose._

Cinder was already laying in the final pieces of a halfway done contraption.

Time carried on and the development of Cinder and Ruby's relationship was substantial. Cinder eventually got to meet the rest of RWBY (she was initially met with some suspicion, but eventually melted through their concern) while Ruby occasionally saw Emerald and Mercury. But Cinder preferred to set the pieces up herself with this plan. Their time would come.

Now, Cinder was just in her dorm. She sat patiently, waiting for the green light. Fortunately, she was in no rush. Sometimes things took time and Cinder knew patience. It would fall into place in due time.

After a few more moments, Cinder heard her scroll go off.

_I have the piece, we ready to play?_

Cinder smiled at the message from Emerald, quickly tapping out her response.

_Not quite. Allow me to lay the final bait for the girl. We don't need to rush this._

_Got it._

Cinder set down her scroll, laying down in her bed. The message had been sent to Ruby a long time ago, ensuring that she would be over shortly. The door cracked open, a small gust of rose petals sweeping in.

"Hi Cinder," Ruby said as her head poked through the door. "May I-?"

"I invited you into my dorm already, my Rose," Cinder said, her voice falling both lower and more carefree. "I don't know when you'll realize that this is me giving you permission far in advance."

"Right," Ruby fumbled. She walked into the room, sitting down with some form of discomfort on her face. Despite how long her and Cinder had been 'dating,' the girl was still just as awkward as before. It was better that way, Cinder decided. If she had started to become too bold, it would've been harder for Cinder to go along with the plan from there.

"Why'd you want me over here?" Ruby asked suddenly. "Like... Do you have any homework orrrrrr...?"

"Is it a crime for me to want to spend some time with my girlfriend?" Cinder asked. Ruby's posture grew noticeably more stiff, her facial expression becoming set in stone. "What?"

"It's just... You've never called me that..." Cinder tilted her head, realizing the truth to this statement. It had surprised her, but it also didn't seem like a huge deal. It wasn't as though the importance of this relationship from an emotional standpoint was huge for her. But for Ruby... Well clearly she had to play along slightly.

"Hm, yes I suppose not," Cinder said, her voice growing softer. She pulled Ruby to the bed, pulling her firmly into a hug. Ruby seemed to loosen at the soft touch of Cinder, eventually putting forth her own energy to the hug. "But let there be no mistake about what I am to you, my Rose. You are all the same to me."

"Really?" Ruby asked, pulling herself a little closer. Cinder allowed her smile to narrow and her eyes to gleam in satisfaction as she spoke her next lie.

"Of course."

The two of them spent the next short period of time together. Ruby eventually had to run into town with Weiss, leaving Cinder with the perfect opportunity. She informed Emerald and Mercury that it was time to advance, and the two of them happily complied.

_It's truly time to play now, _Cinder thought as she laid in wait. These girls were so easy to predict, it was like clockwork. Emerald had known what the Faunus girl would be doing, Cinder knew that Weiss would want Ruby to go and do something with her after speaking with Cinder, and now it came down to the most important estimation.

Cinder watched as Ruby's eldest sister and most beloved teammate, Yang, walked through the halls. She moved with the same confidence that she always had, making Cinder's mouth twitch out of her command. It brought some joy to know that this was the sister of Ruby, knowing that she definitely prioritized correctly.

"Oh, Yang?" Cinder called out. The blonde turned around, her face growing darker and her eyes narrowing for a brief moment. The blonde had a quick recovery, her mouth widening into a warm smile with her eyes to follow shortly.

"Hey," Yang said. "It's weird to see you without you dragging my sister somewhere, or she's dragging you somewhere." Yang smiled at Cinder, playfully poking at her.

"Hm, yes and I don't believe I've ever seen you without Ruby nearby us," Cinder added in. "For a moment, I was begging to worry that you weren't just a manifestation of Ruby's semblance." Both of them let out a small chuckle.

"So what brings you around here right now?" Yang asked. "Looking for my sister? She and Weiss-."

"Just left, yes I am aware," Cinder said slowly, nodding with each word she spoke. "I wanted to walk around the campus a little bit. Beacon is just such a beautiful place, yet I rarely explore it." Yang looked around the building, nodding in agreement.

"I guess living here as kind of desensitized me," Yang said, her voice shrugging with her shoulders. "It's a shame, really." Yang shuffled her feet, seemingly uncomfortable.

"Something wrong?" Cinder asked, her voice sickly sweet.

"No...No... I just... I feel like someone's watching us," Yang finally admitted. Cinder lifted her head up just a small amount, having it shake just a few moments later.

"Mercury, this type of childish behavior both suits you and is completely disappointing," Cinder said flatly. The silver haired boy stepped out of the behavior, walking with the same cocky walk that he always had on him.

"Sorry that I happened to be nearby as you two were chatting. Some habits are both hard and not worth changing," he explained. He looked at Yang, his brow furrowed and his lips were pressed together.

"What?" Yang asked, able to tell he was thinking about something.

"Oh, I was just wondering how you'd look in a coma," Mercury explained. "It's really not that strange to think about, but it's always best to see the results."

Yang's eyes winded and her body reacted far too late.

She felt a single, sharp pain flash through her chest as a blade tore through her. She tried to let out a scream, but her sounds were muffled as Mercury put his hand on her mouth. Yang turned to Cinder for help, but she saw the smirk on Cinder's mouth.

_Ruby... _Yang thought.

Cinder watched Yang fall to the ground, blood pouring from the wound. Her second helper, Emerald, walked around to stand next to the other three. She must have been the one to put the blade through Yang's back, and when the blonde girl forced herself to stare at what rested within her chest, her heart sank even more.

She would recognize the blade of Gambol Shroud anywhere.

"Hm, it hurts, doesn't it?" Cinder asked as she leaned down. "The feeling of betrayal. Imagine what Ruby will think when she comes to me and finds you on the ground, the blade of a former criminal in your chest."

"Burn you... Bitch..." Yang croaked. Her semblance couldn't work against an injury like this, she was going to be left to die.

"Hm, no that won't work with me," Cinder replied, her voice just as lax as before. "Oh, and since I know what's on your mind, you won't die. Not from this, I won't let you. You're just going to slip under for a very, _very _long time. When you awaken, it'll be too late. Hopefully the White Fang brat will be dead, and the most important piece will be mine."

"Hands off... Her..." Cinder dropped down to a knee, placing a hand on the blade resting in Yang's chest.

"Hm, no I don't think that'll work," Cinder whispered. She flicked the blade, causing Yang's to let out a small yelp of pain with her body to shudder. "Now, I think that I need to get even _more _hands on. Wouldn't you agree?" Yang stared at Cinder, unable to reply due to how weak she was.

"Oh of course, I don't need your permission anymore," Cinder whispered. "Enjoy your slumber, Yang." The blonde could feel herself slipping, making her angrier.

She couldn't stop Cinder as she watched her call Ruby to _fake _sounding alarmed by what had just transpired.

She couldn't stop Emerald and Mercury as they were told to run off and find a teacher to report this to.

But the worst was that she couldn't stop Cinder from telling her whatever she felt like.

The things she's done with Ruby.

The things she's going to do with Ruby.

How she'll be the only one to comfort Ruby during the time of a _great _betrayal.

How she was just too excited to create a rift that couldn't be undone.

When Yang slipped into the void of pure black, it was almost welcome. But the moment her mind crossed into that realm, she knew that Cinder had won.

Cinder rose from her position next to Yang, looking at both Emerald and Mercury with fire in her eyes.

"Find teachers, delay their arrival as much as you can," Cinder ordered. "Go slowly, come back slower, perhaps even get lost if you have to. Delay this until _I _have the chance to speak with the girl." Both of them nodded, walking out of the room. Cinder pulled out her scroll, dialing in the ever so familiar number of Ruby Rose.

"Hello?" She heard the girl answer.

"Ruby," Cinder replied, her voice rising up in both pitch and volume to more accurately portray the panic that her part currently needed. "Can you... Could you... Come quick!"

"What's wrong?"

"It's Yang."

The silence spoke louder then any words that Ruby could've mustered.

_The trap work, _Cinder thought, a sneer breaking out across her face.

"Please... Just run..."

"I'll go quickly," Ruby said, her voice strained. Cinder heard what sounded like a slight urgent apology to Weiss, meaning that Ruby would be coming alone. Everything was playing out just as she had hoped for.

It only took a few minutes for Ruby to make the journey from wherever she was to Cinder. Cinder could hear the sound of her boots hitting the ground at high speeds, making Cinder change her facial expression ever so slightly. She raised her eyebrows, widened her eyes, twitched her mouth down, and added in the slightest of tears.

"Ruby..." She said softly. The girl heard her, stopping to run straight for Cinder. Ruby only saw Cinder for a few moments before her eyes discovered Yang. Instantly, she crumbled.

Ruby walked straight for where Yang was, but her knees gave out almost instantly. She fell to the ground, tears already beginning to flow to her eyes.

"Yaaaang," Ruby cried. She laid on the ground, unable to bring herself to move forward anymore. Cinder fell in behind her, placing her arm around Ruby.

"I'm so sorry Ruby," she whispered. "I was just walking through the halls when I saw... I saw Blake behind her and I just... I couldn't..."

"What?" Ruby sniffled.

"It was... Do you recognize the sword?" Ruby lifted her head from the ground, forcing herself to gaze upon the lying form of Yang. Clear as day, Blake's weapon rested in Yang's chest.

"Yang..." Ruby sobbed.

"I'm so sorry Ruby," Cinder said, holding Ruby comfortingly. "I can't understand how much this must hurt but... I have more news about this." Ruby shifted her stare to Cinder, making the woman look into the eyes of Ruby.

They were shattered.

Every ounce of joy that they once held was now gone, replaced by an empty shell of what once was.

Cinder had to resist the urge to smile.

"This was arranged by... Beacon..."

"What?" Ruby said, her eyes being shocked from their sad state.

"It was them... I saw Ozpin and Blake speaking over this while she bled out." Ruby stared blankly into the distance, her mind falling to pieces ever so slowly. Cinder could tell that she had to strike now, while the girl was vulnerable.

"Ruby, I can offer you something right now but you'd have to take it," Cinder said softly. All she heard was the small cries and moans coming from Ruby, a girl who was so shattered emotionally that it was causing physical pain.

"I can offer you _revenge._"

Ruby looked back at Cinder, her eyes slowly piecing themselves back together.

"What?" She asked weakly.

"If you come with me right now, I can promise you revenge against Blake, against Ozpin, against all of Beacon if you wish. But we must go now before anything else is found out."

Cinder knew Ruby well enough to know that on any other occasion, Ruby would never believe her. She wouldn't hunger for revenge, she wouldn't try for anything drastic, she especially wouldn't think of her idol as someone who was capable of doing this.

But just as Cinder had hoped, taking away the most important piece of Ruby's life was enough to get her to become someone else.

"... I want... Revenge..." Ruby stuttered. Cinder's smiled could've burned down all of Beacon had she truly wished it to. instead, she held out her hand for Ruby.

"I will give it to you," she promised. "I swear it to you, my Rose, I shall give it to you." Ruby took Cinder's hand, pulling her emotionally destroyed to her feet, that single word echoing through every corridor in her mind.

_Revenge._

**End: Kind of short, but it is a one-shot there will be no chapter 2 of this. Hope that I didn't make a quality slip here, thanks to Scott for donating, questions, comments, follows, favorites, and feedback is always appreciated.**


End file.
